


Slow Motion

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Feelings Realization, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Relationship Study, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Kageyama tinha o dom de enxergar as coisas em câmera lenta, curiosamente esse talento manifestava-se apenas na presença distante de Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	Slow Motion

Kageyama desconhecia a sensação de ver o tempo parar, mas seus olhos tinham o privilégio de dar lentidão às paisagens de seu dia-a-dia, principalmente aquelas as quais Hinata destacava-se. Kageyama ainda não entendia muito bem seu dom, muito menos o motivo disso manifestar-se estritamente na presença de Hinata.

Entretanto estava começando a adotar a ideia de que o _incompreensível_ era tão belo quanto as coisas explicáveis da vida.

Quando levantava para Hinata seus saltos pareciam durar muito mais do que meros segundos — Kageyama sentia o vento causado pelos cortes e pelo pulo, sentia o farfalhar das partes abertas do uniforme, sentia os fios de cabelo, aqueles que ainda não estavam colados em sua testa e pescoço, flutuarem e sentia a faísca de sua troca de olhares com Hinata. Era _tão breve_ , tão breve quanto a passagem apressada de um beija-flor por uma fonte de água-doce. 

Mas Kageyama tinha o dom de enxergar Hinata em câmera lenta, de aproveitar cada milésimo de segundo como uma pequena infinitude. Nem sequer sabia de que lugar vinha tanto encanto em realizar aquilo, mas ainda assim o fazia.

_Eles marcaram!_

A vitória era da Karasuno, Hinata comemorava — erguia os punhos fechados na frente do rosto, o corpo curvado, o sorriso parcialmente escondido pelos antebraços, as pálpebras cobrindo os olhos com força. Kageyama não era de abraçar, deixava esse afeto para os colegas que gostavam de pular uns sobre os outros, mas é claro que Hinata não dava a mínima para as preferências de Kageyama e vinha em sua direção correndo, o rosto lívido, os braços abrindo-se convidando-o para uma união toda suada que Kageyama fingia, para si mesmo e para os outros, desgostar.

Não havia escapatória.

Era curioso, no entanto, quando Hinata estava distante o tempo era tão devagar, mas quando Hinata o tocava… Kageyama piscava os olhos uma vez e o momento já havia se esvaído.


End file.
